


my heart is wherever you are

by kongniverse



Category: VIXX
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/kongniverse
Summary: A series of long distance relationship drabbles.





	1. wonshik, hongbin

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, this is gonna be a small project im doing. various pairings and all since i luv all vixx ships and their dynamics so yes! please enjoy this small and silly drabbles. kudos and comments are always appreciated!

It’s Wonshik who always counts down the days till they meet again. The months turn to weeks, the weeks turns to days, and the days turns to hours as anticipation takes over him and Wonshik finds himself unable to sleep at night.

Hongbin comes home tomorrow and Wonshik has been counting down the days since he last sent Hongbin off at the airport before the start of his semester. Stupid Hongbin and studying in France for university while Wonshik is all the way on the other side of the world and his heart followed Hongbin all the way back to Paris.

“Isn’t it late where you are, Shik-ah?” says Hongbin over their last video call before Hongbin’s departure. He’s busy packing the last of his things before going back home for the holidays.

“I can’t sleep,” Wonshik mumbles, eyes flittering between the video call window to look at his gorgeous boyfriend and also at a musical composition that he’s been stuck working at for hours and it’s driving him _insane_. “Plus, I wanna talk to you. I miss you.”

Hongbin only snorts and gives a light chuckle and continue folding his clothes. “Sap. We’re literally meeting in 12 hours.”

“Twelve hours is a long time to not talk to you,” the younger pouts and Hongbin rolls his eyes playfully. Definitely used to Wonshik’s sappiness due to the years they’ve been together.

“You’ll be fine. Tell Hyukkie or Jaehwan hyung to accompany you in the meantime.”

“But he’s not you—” Wonshik starts to whine and sulk like a child being refused of candy. Hongbin chooses to ignore.

“Which one should I wear to the airport?” asks Hongbin while holding up two different coats up at the webcam to show Wonshik.

“You look handsome either way baby,” answers Wonshik and Hongbin scoffs saying to answer him properly. “Do you have your passport and visa all with you?”

“Yeah it’s on my bedside table” Hongbin replies. “I hope the plane doesn’t get delayed. The weather has been shitty here lately.”

It’s 3AM where Wonshik is and his eyes are starting to feel heavy and he dozes off a few times watching Hongbin still packing his luggage (he loves his crazily organized boyfriend) while humming a song by his favourite singer and that becomes Wonshik’s lullaby, slowly closing his eyes and drifting off again, but his hand slip from underneath his chin and he bangs his head on his desk which causes Hongbin to try and hold in the wide grin on his face.

“Are you okay, sleepy head? You really should rest” says Hongbin one more time.

“But I want to accompany you packing!” Wonshik mumbles and groans and it comes off as gibberish through Hongbin’s speakers.

“Shik-ah—”

“Baby, don’t—”

“I’m going to hang up. I have to clean my apartment too before leaving and you are clearly sleep deprived” Hongbin says and before Wonshik can open his mouth to reply, Hongbin comes up with a brilliant offer that not even Wonshik can deny. “So think of it as when you wake up, I’ll be already on a flight to Korea and you, my handsome boyfriend of mine, are going to get some good old loving from me the moment I land.”

“Please never refer to having sex as “good old loving” ever again,” Wonshik laughs and his hand lazily goes to fix the angle of his laptop so he can see Hongbin’s smiling face better.

“I miss you” says Hongbin leaning down to adjust with his own laptop. “I’ll see you soon.”  

“I love you” Wonshik says with little pouty kiss that makes Hongbin cringe just a teeny bit.

“Disgusting. But I love you too” says Hongbin before he ends the call.


	2. hakyeon, sanghyuk

_“Why is your room so messy?”_ is the first thing Hakyeon says when Sanghyuk’s camera finally focuses on him.

“Always nice to talk to you too after a long day” he replies with a sarcastic comment, fixing his fringe that’s getting in his eye. He really should invest in a haircut sometime soon. “I’ll clean it on the weekend.”

Hakyeon lets out an appreciative hum and smile which also makes Sanghyuk also smile.

“So how was your day hyung?” Sanghyuk asks, moving into a more comfortable position so his arm doesn’t hurt from holding up his phone. He knows that after this question onwards, it’s going to be a while, but he doesn’t mind. He loves listening to how Hakyeon’s day went even if he can’t always give the best responses.

It’s a routine they’ve followed ever since Hakyeon had graduated. They met when Sanghyuk was a measly, snotty first year and Hakyeon had been the senior at their university’s dance crew that knocked the air out of Sanghyuk’s lungs. Sanghyuk currently a fourth year at law school dreaded with the misery of writing a thesis and Hakyeon travels the world for his business trips.

 _“You are not going to believe what I saw today!”_ Hakyeon always starts off. He always has so many stories to tell, yet he is reserved at the same time and Sanghyuk had always been intrigued by that quality of his. Hakyeon is currently in Argentina for another business trip, meeting with one of the local lawyers for their company’s business expansion and investment plans. “ _I was in at the Caminito having lunch and I watched a live tango show, it was so beautiful Hyukkie! Next time we should go to Argentina together!_ ”

 _Together,_ Sanghyuk thinks. With Hakyeon. Sure, Sanghyuk misses him when he’s off on his business trips. And Hakyeon has even offered to pay for all of Sanghyuk’s expenses if Sanghyuk were to tag along on his trips. But Sanghyuk never seemed to have the time—thesis, graduation, Masters degrees, and finding an _actual_ job all haunting his mind and he would be lying if he didn’t get panicked over it from time to time. Hakyeon also never had the time even if he is in Korea. He’s always off in meetings and conferences and not to mention weekend trips to conventions down in Busan or to Jeju. And it makes Sanghyuk feel bad to selfishly ask Hakyeon to spend an entire weekend with him when he knows how badly Hakyeon needs rest. But he can’t help it when he misses Hakyeon so badly.

More often than not, Sanghyuk accidentally lets it slip out and it stops Hakyeon from talking.

 _“I’ll be home soon”_ Hakyeon says. _“I miss you too”_

There’s a gut feeling in Sanghyuk to not give in to the sudden wave of vulnerability and emotions that hit him unless he wants to give Hakyeon leverage to tease him for being a “cute baby that hyung misses very much” in a godawful baby voice Sanghyuk presumes Hakyeon only uses with his nephew. So he chooses to rebel. As usual.

“You better bring me lots of souvenirs hyung and treat me to lunch too.”

Hakyeon only laughs and calls him ungrateful and threatens to smother him with hugs and kisses at the airport when Sanghyuk picks him up for everyone to see.  


	3. jaehwan, hongbin

“I don’t think I can come home for the weekend, hyung” Hongbin sandwiches his phone in between his head and shoulder, hands moving to stir the soup cooking in front of him to prevent it from boiling over. “I have to work on my thesis. I want to do my defence by the end of next month.”

“ _But I haven’t seen you in a month, Binnie_ ” He practically hears the pout in Jaehwan’s whine and he imagines it, pretty pink lips pursed and cheeks puffed out with the droopy apologetic puppy eyes that Hongbin wishes he was immune from.

“I know hyung, I miss you too, but I really need to work on this” he apologizes. The roughness that comes from a long distance relationship is constantly missing each other—and Jaehwan suffers from it.

“ _But I miss you sooooo bad_ ” the older whines again, Hongbin only really laughs when his boyfriend is being needy like this, finding it both sad and cute at the same time. Sad that he can’t come home as often to actually be there with Jaehwan but cute when he tells him how much he misses Hongbin, to which in Hongbin’s case, actually happens pretty often.  “ _I’m so sick of watching Hakyeon hyung and Taekwoonie hyung here being all cuddly wuddly and I have no one, Bin. No one._ ”

“Then hang out with your single friends” says Hongbin, Jaehwan only letting out an angry grunt at Hongbin’s remark. “Hang out with your single friends and tell them all about me so they’ll be sick of you so it’s the other way around.”  

“ _Not funny_ ” The older mumbles cutely. “ _Wonshik and Sanghyuk are already sick of me invading their apartment and breaking into their sweet food stash._ ”

“Hey where are you?” Hongbin notices that there’s traffic noises coming from Jaehwan’s speakers when the older had said he was in his room listening to music. “I thought you said you were in your room”

“ _I’m outside_ ” Jaehwan replies, still sort of sulky. “ _I got hungry I am now venturing in the cold, cold rain without you to warm me up cause I need warm food and a warm boyfriend_.” Sulky Jaehwan is so cute. “ _I hope this noodle shop has a new boyfriend in store for me cause my old one sucks._ ”

“Yah—you know when I’m done with my defence I’ll go home immediately, hyung” Hongbin laughs. “And we’ll spend the whole week going on dates, like I promised. Remember?”

There are times where Hongbin forgets Jaehwan is older than him. A child-like hyung who Hongbin has to promise to he’ll go on as many dates as Jaehwan wants the moment he comes home from university to stop him from being sulky whenever Hongbin has to leave. Jaehwan has cursed Hongbin for choosing a university so far away from home.   

“ _I remember_ ” Jaehwan says after a long pause, Hongbin guessing that he was too distracted by walking to the noodle shop and ordering the food. “ _And you better not break your promise or else I’ll be mad at you for two days._ ”

“Yes, yes. I won’t” Hongbin chuckles. There’s a knock on his door and he puts his phone down and tells Jaehwan to not hang up on him. It’s probably one of his neighbours borrowing something from Hongbin again.  

“Just a minute” Hongbin yells out for the person knocking his front door impatiently. “Can I help y—”

When Hongbin opens the door he isn’t expecting an armful of Jaehwan. An armful of _drenched_ Jaehwan to be exact.

“Hyung!” Hongbin steadies himself against the doorframe as Jaehwan wraps his arms around Hongbin’s neck and clings. “Hyung, what, I thought you were at a noodle shop!”

“Surprise~” Jaehwan coos into Hongbin’s neck, missing the feel of actually physically hugging his boyfriend again. “I’m staying here for the weekend.”

“But—” Hongbin looks around and sees no overnight bag. “You have no spare clothes with you.”

“Who says we’re even going to need to be wearing clothes this weekend?” Jaehwan winks at him and bites at the skin on Hongbin’s neck, earning a yelp from the younger. Hongbin blushes furiously.

“I really need to finish my thesis though” Hongbin says in defeat as Jaehwan makes his way into Hongbin’s apartment and drags him right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate the very first chapter to my friend, my little sister who acts like my mother, nessie ♡ and supporting her in her rabin crisis by writing her this rabin drabble


End file.
